


Nicer That Way

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn tells Steve three things that are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicer That Way

Dawn tells Steve three things that are true. One, is that she's from a place far, far away. Two, is that her name is Dawn. Three, is that she's 25-years-old.

Everything else is a lie.

There's not much else he needs to know. They don't really even talk much anymore; their time is filled with mining resources and avoiding creepers.

Dawn came here for a simpler life, and it is. Even the ghasts of the Nether aren't too much trouble, and if you die, you always spawn again. It's nicer that way.


End file.
